Conspiración
by Aqua395
Summary: Una misión fallida desencadena una tragedia, y culmina con la separación de los Jóvenes Titanes. Siete meses después, los chicos deberán volver a reunirse para evitar una conspiración de algunos viejos enemigos.
1. Divididos

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de la DC y Cartoon Network.

**Fanfic situado en la primera temporada de Young Justice. **

**Notas: **El Robin de Justicia Joven es Jason Todd. Para ésta época, Dick no se habla con Bruce (digamos que se peleó alrededor de 2008. Dos años antes de la serie). Hago esta aclaración porque, no sólo Dick no forma parte de grupo original de Young Justice en los cómic, sino porque es un lastima la poca participación que Jason tuvo en la serie.

Fanfic en proceso de revisión y reeditación.

* * *

**San Francisco: Febrero 17. 15:44 PDT**

**Kid Flash.**

Nuestros ánimos no son los mejores en este momento. Hace apenas una semana que regresamos de París, y las cosas siguen empeorando como cuando todavía estábamos allí. ¿Cuándo terminará de torturarnos ésta vida cruel? En sólo dos semanas, nuestras vidas fueron un desastre tras otro.

Primero, tuvimos que correr a París (bueno, yo tuve que correr) cuando Starfire fue secuestrada por un lunático que se hacía llamar a sí mismo "Infamous". Ridículo nombre, ¿no es así? Así son todos los villanos a los que nos enfrentamos: Ridículos y subestimables, pero no este. Infamous era diferente. Más del estilo de Slade.

No puedo ser capaz de describir el horror que sufrimos allí. Apenas aterrizamos, el horror comenzó. Infamous nos expuso a sus jueguitos de tortura mental y física, nos puso el uno contra el otro en más de una ocasión, aprovechándose de esto para que cometiéramos alguna estupidez atropellada.

Fue horrible. Yo mismo me vi envuelto en sus juegos de tortura, todavía me pican las cicatrices (lógico, fue hace quince días). A Robin lo atacó la desesperación de no poder encontrar a Starfire, y se las agarró con nosotros, gritándonos de nunca nos tomábamos en serio las misiones. Me enojé mucho, porque Robin no tenía derecho a gritarnos de esa forma, en especial después de lo que sucedió con Wonder Girl y Speedy.

¿Nos tomaba por idiotas acaso? Comprendíamos perfectamente la situación. Cada segundo valía de cómo actuábamos nosotros. La vida de Starfire dependía de ello.

La desesperación de Robin lo llevó a cometer estupidez tras otra, poniendo en peligro su propia vida más de una vez. Creo que si no hubiera sido por Aqualad, en este momento estaríamos llorando la pérdida de dos compañeros, y no de uno solo.

— _¡Casi mueres, Robin!_

Todavía puedo escuchar la voz de Aqualad, en mi cabeza. Garth tenía razón: La impulsividad de nuestro líder es lo que nos llevó a París en primer lugar. Sin un plan, sin una estrategia para tratar con el genio de la tortura.

Aqualad se asomó a mi habitación. Tenía el rostro serio, y rastros de lágrimas sugerían que él también había estado llorando.

—Ya se fue, ¿verdad? —pregunté, anticipándome a lo que iba a decir.

Aqualad asintió silenciosamente.

— ¿Cómo están los demás? —cuestioné nuevamente.

Wonder Girl y Speedy habían sido los primeros en sufrir la tortura física de Infamous. Raven había hecho todo lo posible para que la herida sanara más rápido, pero la cicatriz la llevarían por siempre. Yo mismo tengo una fea cicatriz en mí abdomen que jamás podré quitarme de encima.

—Los Titanes Este acaban de llegar —comentó Garth.

Genial. Justamente lo que necesitaba: Un par de gemelos (odiosos) super hiperactivos, saltándome encima todo el rato. No me malentiendan, amo a mís primos más que nada en el mundo, es sólo que no quiero que me vean con este estado de ánimo tan deprimente. No quiero preocuparlos con mis problemas.

Dos cabezas rubias se abalanzaron sobre mí en cuanto entré en la habitación principal de la Torre T.

— ¡KF!

Se trataba de mis primos, Impulso e Inercia, o como sólo yo los conozco, Donny y Dawn Allen. Mientras que para los Titanes son sólo dos extraños con una super velocidad más avanzada que la mía, para mi son las personas que más aprecio en el mundo (incluso sobre mis tíos y mis padres). Lo último que quiero es verlos lastimados.

—Lo sentimos mucho, Kid Flash —dijo Inercia, todavía abrazada a mi.

—Aqualad nos lo contó todo —añadió Impulso, apartándose un poco.

Como yo, Impulso es bastante más reservado en cuanto a eso de los abrazos y las muestras de afecto.

'¿Todo? Bueno, espero que no les haya contado mucho más que lo superficial...', no pude evitar pensar. Lo último que me faltaría sería traumar a mis primos contándoles el horror que Infamous nos hizo pasar. Prefiero llevarme esa historia a la tumba, muchas gracias.

—Todo esto es mí culpa —susurré cabizbajo—. Si hubiera sido más rápido...

¡¿Por qué tengo esta maldita costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados?!

—Yo también tengo algo de culpa —dijo Speedy, con la espalda encorvada mientras Raven realizaba una revisión de su herida—. Debí haber sabido que era una trampa.

Aqualad negó con la cabeza. Los Titanes Este nos miraban intrigados, seguramente preguntándose de qué carajo estábamos hablando.

—La culpa es de todos —intervino Aqualad—. Somos los Jóvenes Titanes. Desde un principio debímos estar 100% con la cabeza en el juego, y no en otra cosa.

Palabras bonitas para decirnos que somos un grupo de superhéroes con experiencia, no un montón de novatos que no saben lo que hacen. Había algo en ese comentario, que tenía la palabra "Tokyo" escrita por todos lados, una referencia a lo que allí sucedió. Pero no vas a ponerte a comparar a Brushogun con Infamous, ¿verdad?

A veces me pregunto, qué pensaría Flash si pudiera verme en este momento. Tal vez decepción, por como mi desempeño en la última misión, u orgullo, por las misiones completadas exítosamente. Me diría, con aquella sonrisa suya, que estaba orgulloso de que fuera su sobrino.

Entonces me atacaba la nostalgia: Y el resto de la Liga... ¿Cómo miraría Aquaman a Garth, después de ver como tomó las riendas del equipo en este momento? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Ollie, al enterarse de lo que Roy ha estado haciendo este último año? ¿Qué palabras de consuelo ofrecería Diana para Donna? Y, finalmente, la pregunta del año: ¿Batman estaría orgulloso de Robin?

Tal vez jamás encuentre las respuestas a éstas preguntas, al menos no mientras la Liga de la Justicia siga sin saber palabra al respecto. Y por el momento, espero que siga así, realmente no quiero que Flash se entere de mi romance/odio con Catgirl tan pronto...

— ¿Robin se fue? —preguntó Cyborg.

Aqualad asintió: —En la madrugada, presumo. Esta mañana fui a su habitación pero ya no estaba allí, ni siquiera sus pertenencias.

—Por supuesto —dijo Arrowette, apartándose de los ventanales—. Robin era muy unido a Starfire, mucho más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera haber sido. Es obvio que todo esto le afecta mucho más.

Todos agachamos la mirada. Qué mierda de día para ser un titán, ¿eh? Primero, Starfire fue secuestrada y la misión de rescate fue un fracaso, lo que conllevó a la huida de Robin durante la madrugada... Y acababa de enterarme, gracias a Aqualad, que Superboy fue capturado mientras nos encontrábamos en París.

Me imagino como debe sentirse Arrowette al respecto. Ella era muy unida a Superboy, y sospecho que tenían mucho más que una sencilla amistad. Su relación era muy extraña, mucho más que la mía (si es que puede llamarse relación a que traten de matarte y después besarte) con Catgirl.

— ¿Qué sucederá ahora? —Bumblebee rompió el incómodo silencio que se había apoderado de todos.

Por algunos minutos, nadie respondió. Sólo se escuchaba el aura de sanación de Raven, que simulaba el chillido bajo de un montón de pájaros.

—Bueno —empezó Wonder Girl, casi con cautela—, no sé ustedes, pero yo no lo veo mucho sentido a seguir con esto sin Robin.

— ¡¿Estás insinuando qué debemos dejar el equipo?! —exclamó Speedy, irguiéndose de golpe pero volviendo a su posición original, con una mueca de dolor.

_'¡¿Qué?!'_ Gritó una voz en mi cabeza. ¿Wonder Girl hablaba en serio? ¡Ella habría sido la primera en saltar por el equipo! ¿Y ahora decía que debíamos separarnos...?

—Tal vez sea lo mejor —murmuró Wonder Girl—. Escuchen, si seguimos con estos ánimos, perderemos más de lo que ganaremos. No digo que nos separemos para siempre, pero sí que nos tomemos un tiempo para reflexionar y superar lo sucedido.

Aqualad suspiró.

—No lo sé —dijo Speedy, siendo obligado por Raven a permanecer encorvado, mientras la hechicera terminaba la sanación—. Nos pides que dejemos el equipo, aún mientras sea por un tiempo, ¿hasta cuándo sería eso? No sé ustedes, pero yo no puedo dejar fácilmente éste equipo: Es como una familia para mí.

—Speedy tiene razón —apoyó Aqualad.

Okay, algo se debe haber desconectado en mi cerebro que no me llegan las respuestas correctamente (o directamente no me llegan), porque no hay forma que Aqualad pueda estar de acuerdo con el argumento de Speedy. ¡Por favor! Ya una vez, esos dos se pelearon porque Aqualad perdió en los videojuegos (y Speedy terminó con una muñeca fractura y Aqualad con una contusión, cabe añadir).

—Tal vez no sea tan terrible la idea —empecé con duda. Enseguida recibí las miradas de puñal de Aqualad y Speedy. No me intimidé, y continué más firmemente—. Quiero decir, fíjense en esto: Robin no está, perdimos a Starfire y Superboy. Obviamente no estamos en nuestro mejor momento, y si seguimos a pesar de esto, alguien inocente podría salir lastimado. Tal vez Wonder Girl tenga razón, y debamos tomarnos un tiempo para reflexionar las cosas.

El silencio se volvió a instalar cómodamente entre nosotros. Estoy empezando a detestar estos silencios incómodos, a partir de ahora, nunca más me quedaré callado.

—Bueno... —empezó Aqualad, torciendo una mueca.

— ¡No! —saltó Speedy, incrédulo— ¿Tú también? Osea que, todos se van. ¿Así son las cosas, entonces? Salen corriendo.

—Nadie está huyendo, Speedy —dijo Wonder Girl, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Roy—. Es sólo que... Es lo mejor. Así podremos replantearnos bien las cosas.

—No sé como pueden dejarlo todo tan fácilmente —masculló Speedy, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Crees qué es fácil? —Aqualad cuestionó, medio irritado—Nada de esto es de mi agrado, pero WG y KF tienen razón. No podemos seguir como estamos, tenemos que salirnos un tiempo.

Speedy farfulló algo que prefiero pretender que no escuché. Sentí la mirada de mis primos sobre mi, pero no quise enfrentarlos. Después de lo que habían escuchado, no me sentía capaz de mirar a esos ojos grandes y confirmarles lo que más temían.

* * *

**Speedy.**

Esto no está bien. No podemos abandonar a los Titanes ahora, que es cuando más necesitan de sus líderes (¡no estoy alardeando!). Pero los chicos tienen razón, no importa cuanto quiera negarlo, en estos momentos no estamos para liderar ningún equipo... Menos aún sin Robin.

¿Nos vamos por eso? Quiero creer que sí, y que como dijo Wonder Girl, algún día volvamos a encontrarnos todos otra vez. Pero ahora, la pregunta es ¿qué haremos? Ninguno ha conversado sobre adónde piensa ir, y creo que nadie lo tiene muy en claro todavía.

— ¿A dónde irán ustedes? —preguntó Kid Flash.

—Yo regresaré a Themycira —respondió Wonder Girl—. Tal vez pueda reforzar mi entrenamiento y solucionar algunas cosas de mi vida.

Aqualad suspiró: —No lo sé, la verdad. Tal vez pruebe a ver cómo resultan las cosas con Aquaman, pero sino... Bueno, en septiembre empiezo la universidad.

Sentí las miradas de todos sobre mi.

—Bueno... —comencé indeciso—Creo que debo volver con Green Arrow. Tal vez podamos volver a trabajar juntos... Si no me echa a patadas de Star city.

—Me encanta tu optimismo —bufó Kid Flash—. Por mi parte, yo volveré con mis padres y trataré de arreglar las cosas con Barry. Es mi familia después de todo.

Nos despedimos. Caminamos juntos hasta las afueras de San Francisco, y fue allí en donde todos nos separamos. Wonder Girl se alejó volando, Aqualad se sumergió en el océano, Kid Flash corrió a su super velocidad, y yo encaré mi motocicleta hacia la carretera.

Se había acabado. Los Jóvenes Titanes ya no existían como todos los conocían, pero había un nuevo grupo esperando ganarse el reconocimiento merecido... Sonreí, mientras el viento me golpeaba en los brazos. Tal vez los Titanes Este no hagan un trabajo demasiado desastroso...

Al entrar en Star city, reduje mi velocidad. Los pensamientos me acosaron una vez más, obligándome a replantearme la situación que acababa de vivir horas atrás: Robin se había ido, también Starfire. Superboy había sido capturado, y los Titanes Este no tenían ni una pista que los llevara hacia él. Habíamos elegido el camino de los cobardes, y nos marchábamos cuando los Titanes Este más nos necesitaban...

Ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás.

La mansión de Ollie estaba cada vez más cerca, tenía miedo de lo que me esperaba tras ese enorme portón enrejado. Creo que nunca había tenido tanto miedo en mi vida (excepto en París), me temblaban las rodillas en cuanto me bajé de la moto, y la arrastré dentro del parque delantero, rodeado de setos pequeños.

Dudé en la puerta. Ya no voy a volver, no cuando había llegado tan lejos.

— ¿Roy? —la puerta se había abierto, y la persona que menos quería enfrentar, había aparecido en el umbral. La sorpresa se apoderaba de su rostro.

Tragué para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta, y sonreí un poco bobo:

—Hola, Dinah.

* * *

**Primer capítulo revisado y reeditado para que tenga las menos faltas posibles, y hacer su lectura más ligera.**

**Como podrán haber leído ya, si llegaron hasta acá, he puesto a Superboy como parte de los Titanes. Más bien, él entraría como un titán honorario, más que entrar específicamente a un equipo. La historia para este Superboy es la misma que en Young Justice serie animada, nada más que escapó por su cuenta y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontró a los Titanes.**

**Usa el mismo traje que utiliza en los comics originales de Young Justice, y puede utilizar también sus poderes kripnotianos como en los comic (o eso tengo entendido yo). Antes del inicio de la serie, en la parte del secuestro, Cadmus bloqueó su ADN kripnotiano (para decirle de alguna manera), impidiéndole así usar sus poderes, teniendo que recurrir a los sellos de Lex Luthor como en la serie. **

**Una aclaración más: La Arrowette nombrada en este capítulo es Cissie King Jones, de los cómics originales de Young Justice. En la historia tendrá, más o menos, la misma edad que Speedy, y una extraña relación con Superboy. Esto sí que no ocurre en los cómic xD...**

**Creo que es todo. ._. Si me acuerdo de alguna otra cosa, será colocada en el nuevo capítulo. **

**Espero que les haya agradado la lectura... **

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Fugitivos

**Por favor, déjenme su opinión respecto a la historia. Acepto review o PM, como se sientan más cómodos :).**

* * *

**II.- Fugitivos**

**Sacramento 12 de septiembre, 19:35**

La oscuridad se había apoderado por completo de la ciudad. La débil luz de las farolas debía ser más que suficiente para iluminar las calles y callejuelas urbanas. En la vereda del lado opuesto a un edificio de oficinas, se erigía el edificio de Hammer International.

Las cámaras de vigilancia titilaron unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad, y el guardia de turno no reportó nada fuera de lo normalidad. Probablemente fuera una leve falla en la energía del edificio, pero nada que mereciera la pena avisar a sus superiores.

Por supuesto que él no pudo ser capaz de observar que, durante ese breve período de tiempo en que las cámaras fallaron, una sombra se había arrastrado velozmente contra la pared, desapareciendo fuera del alcance de las cámaras en cuanto éstas volvieron a la normalidad.

La sombra mantenía la estatura de un adolescente, probablemente no pasara de los quince o dieciséis años. Vestía un extraño atuendo púrpura, imitando el canon del traje de Spiderman, pero en tonos más sombríos. Aquel extraño personaje, con la habilidad de trepar los muros como una araña, era conocido por el nombre de Black Spider.

Logró colarse dentro del edificio, pudiendo llegar hasta el nivel tres sin problemas, que era donde se encontraba la mayor concentración de guardias. Black Spider torció una mueca tras la máscara: Tantos guardias en un solo lugar, cuando la mayor seguridad debía estar afuera. Así cualquiera podía entrar...

—Hora de entrar al juego —susurró, esbozando una sonrisa maniática.

De su cinturón extrajo un pequeño dispositivo circular, en una forma que imitaba a un bataarang, y la letra 'T' dibujada en el centro con amarillo. Se trataba de una pequeña bomba de gas tóxico, una adquisición de los Jóvenes Titanes. Lo colocó en la pared sobre la cual se apoyaba, y se alejó.

El dispositivo actuó de inmediato, liberando una nube de gas incoloro que se esparció por todo el pasillo. Enseguida, los guardias empezaron a toser, desesperados por escapar de allí. Black Spider aprovechó la confusión para colarse dentro del cuarto de control.

Trabó la puerta, de forma que nadie pudiera entrar en lo que él se tardaba allí dentro. Se demoró un poco en encontrar el archivo que contenía la información sobre el próximo movimiento de H.I.V.E, pero todo valió la pena en cuanto tuvo la información descargada en su pentdrive.

El gas tóxico había desaparecido en cuanto él quitó el dispositivo que lo liberaba, así que no tardarían en subir más guardias para averiguar que estaba pasando. En efecto, los golpes en la puerta no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, y Black Spider se apresuró a escapar por la ventana. Para cuando los guardias pudieron entrar, ya no había nadie en la habitación.

Arriba, en el techo, Black Spider sonreía triunfante bajo su máscara. La misión de recuperación había sido un éxito. Tenían la llave para derrotar a Brain, en sus manos. Sólo faltaba actuar.

* * *

**Blackgate, Gotham city 00:47 EDT**

Recostado contra la mohosa pared irregular que lastimaba su columna, yacía encadenado el hombre responsable de todos aquellos homicidios que habían estado sucediendo en la ciudad, hacía ya tres largos años. El impecable traje blanco, ahora se encontraba ennegrecido y descuidado, presentando algunas roturas en los brazos, señal de la lucha ejercida para escapar. Pero esas roturas llevaban allí tanto tiempo como él en la prisión.

—Black Mask —pronunció con voz rasposa.

Black Mask levantó su cadavérica cabeza. Sus ojos hundidos y pequeños, se encendieron en llamas cuando reconoció a la persona frente a su celda. No mostró expresión en su huesudo rostro, que delatara su enojo.

—Tan patético... —silbó entre dientes—Mírate; un mafioso de Gotham, atrapado como una rata. Eres un fracaso, Sionis.

El aludido gruñó. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, negándose a mirarlo por más tiempo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Savage? —preguntó, entre dientes.

—Quieres vengarte —no estaba haciendo una pregunta—. Buscas venganza contra quiénes te hicieron esto, verlos retorciéndose en su sufrimiento, gritando por piedad... Alimentándote de sus gritos.

Black Mask cerró sus nudillos con fuerza.

—Los Jóvenes Titanes —murmuró, mirando el mugriento suelo.

Savage sonrió de forma maniática y con satisfacción: Había logrado obtener el interés de Black Mask.

— ¿Cómo puedes ayudarme tu? —preguntó Sionis, levantando la cabeza por segunda vez.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, le enseñó una pequeña pero letal bomba, perteneciente a cierto Titán Terror.

Sionis enarcó una ceja, curioso de cómo aquello podía ayudarlo en su venganza. Su respuesta vino poco después, cuando Savage arrojó la bomba contra las rejas de su celda. El ruido de la explosión atrajo a los guardias de toda la prisión, pero ninguno de los dos se encontraba allí para cuando llegaron.

* * *

Ya sé lo que están pensando: ¿Black Spider, un aliado de los Jóvenes Titanes? ¿Cuándo pasó esto? Saldrá en los próximos capítulos... Creo. Todo depende de cómo ande de inspiración T-T

**Black Mask/Roman Sionis: Nació de padres millonarios y absolutamente egocéntricos, quienes se preocupaban más por su condición social que por su hijo; momentos después de su nacimiento, el médico descuidadamente lo dejó caer de cabeza. Los padres de Roman estaban menos preocupados acerca del bienestar de su hijo que el encubrimiento de todo el incidente para que sus amigos de alta sociedad no se enteraran. De niño, Roman fue atacado por un mapache rabioso en la provincia familiar de los Sionis; sus padres le prohibieron decirle a alguien sobre el incidente.**

**Además se añadió la _"amistad"_ de su padre con su compañero _socialité_ de Ciudad Gótica, Thomas Wayne; a ambos padres de Roman no les agradaban Thomas y su esposa Martha, y eran muy vocales acerca de ella en privado, pero ellos continuaron asociándose con ellos para garantizar su condición social, hasta el punto de obligar a Roman a hacerse amigo del hijo de los Wayne, Bruce. La hipocresía de sus padres tuvo un gran impacto en él, y Roman llegó a odiarlos, así como a las _"máscaras"_ que llevaban en público.**

Para quienes no sepan quién es él. Yo tampoco sabía, hasta que leí su historia en wikipedia. En serio, hasta hace poco, para mi sólo era un villano más con una cabeza de calavera -_- Por eso, cuando lo describo en el capítulo, suena como si _en verdad _su cabeza fuera una calavera negra. Intenté editar el párrafo, pero no sé como.

Bien. Creo que eso es todo. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado mucho...

¡Saludos!

PD: Alcatraz cerró en los 70 (no me acuerdo específicamente el año, pero fue al principio de la década) y convertida en una una especie de museo. Sin embargo, como es la única prisión de la bahía de San Francisco que conozco, y parte de la historia se desarrolla en esta ciudad (San Francisco/Jump city), decidí 'reabrirla' para que los villanos tuvieran un lugar de dónde fugarse xD.


	3. Richard Grayson

**Cualquier crítica u opinión, pueden dejarla a través de un review o PM. No sean tímidos ;)**

**Lo que está entre comillas simples ('') son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

**¿Insinuación DickxArtemis? Tal vez sí... Tal vez no. **

* * *

**III.- Richard Grayson**

Aquella mañana prometía ser igual de monótona que las anteriores, por lo que Artemis no puso prisa en terminar de alistarse para la Academia. Desayunó lentamente, demasiado para los nervios de Paula, y un cuarto de hora más tarde, ya se encontraba en el campus de la Academia más prestigiosa de Gotham.

Había un tumulto de estudiantes reunidos en torno a algo, o alguien, que se encontraba en el medio del círculo y parecía querer escapar. Demasiado curiosa como para ocultarlo, Artemis se acercó a uno de los niños de primero que se encontraba cerca de allí.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Artemis, a uno de los chicos que se encontraba más cerca de ella.

Se trataba de Jason Todd; el niño sumamente molesto que le había sacado una foto en su primer día de clases. A cualquier otro, le hubiera parecido adorable este comportamiento, pero Artemis no era esa clase de chica. Ella prefería el silencio y la tranquilidad, no necesitaba a un chico irritante parloteando en su oreja todo el día. Para eso ya existía Wally.

— ¿No lo sabes? Richard Grayson ha vuelto a la ciudad —respondió Jason, incrédulo pero divertido.

_'¿Grayson?'_ Se repitió Artemis, en su cabeza. Había escuchado sobre Richard Grayson, por supuesto, era el hijo de Bruce Wayne y se había marchado hace dos años por un malentendido. Los periódicos no decían más, y con el paso del tiempo, los rumores sobre el posible motivo de su partida se habían acallado.

La reunión estudiantil se disipó, y Richard finalmente pudo escaparse del barullo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fuera abordado por dos estudiantes más: Una de ellas era Bette Kane, única amiga de Artemis, y la otra era Bárbara Gordon, quien pasaba mucho tiempo con Jason.

Artemis se sorprendió a sí misma sin poder apartar la mirada de Grayson. Se reprendió mentalmente: ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella no era la clase de chicas que suspiraba por cualquier chico bonito que se cruzara en su camino, ¿por qué de pronto suspiraba como colegiala enamorada?

— ¡Hola!

Artemis pegó un ligero sobresalto, cuando se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban sonriendo por sí mismos. Se quedó medio abochornada de sus propios pensamientos, en torno a la persona que ahora se encontraba frente a ella.

—Soy Richard Grayson. Bette nos estaba presentando, pero creo que no se dió cuenta de que estabas en otra —el chico rió divertido, y Artemis se quedó como embobada al escucharlo—. Artemis, ¿verdad?

—S-sí, Artemis Crock —corroboró Artemis, obligándose a sí misma a dejar las estúpideces para otro momento. Ignoró la mirada pícara que le dirigía su amiga—. Es un placer conocerte, Richard.

—Por favor, llámame Dick. Todos lo hacen —dijo Richard—. Bette me estaba contando que eres la sobrina de Oliver Queen... Interesante. No tenía idea de que Ollie tuviera hermanos.

Artemis abrió sus ojos con sorpresa: — ¿Lo conoces?

—Bueno, mi padre es Bruce Wayne. Con frecuencia tiene reuniones con Ollie, y estaba obligado a asistir para cuando fuera mi turno —explicó Dick, un poco molesto de pronto—. Para matar el tiempo, Roy y yo les hacíamos bromas a todos los que se reunían allí.

— ¿Roy? ¿Quién es Roy? —Artemis no conocía a ningún Roy.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —Dick abrió sus ojos cuán grandes pudo—Eres la sobrina de Oliver Queen, ¿pero no conoces a su hijo?

_'¡¿Ollie tiene un hijo?!'_ Okay, Artemis no estaba informada sobre esto. Es decir, se sabía de sobra todas las mujeres que pasaban por la vida de Oliver Queen, pero de ninguna manera se sabía que tenía un hijo. O ella no lo sabía. Oliver le debía muchas explicaciones.

Sus pensamientos se debieron de haber visto reflejados en su rostro, pues Artemis se encontró con el intercambio de miradas confusas, que realizaban Bette y Richard.

— ¿Estás bien, Artemis? —preguntó Bette.

—Creo que dije algo que no debía —murmuró Dick. _'Ya te tengo. A mi no me engañas, sé perfectamente que Ollie no tiene ninguna sobrina. Voy a descubrir que sucede aquí'_, pensó para sus adentros.

La campana sonó justo en aquel momento, y Artemis se precipitó hacia el salón, en dónde el profesor ya se encontraba. Por lo menos, Bette no tendría la oportunidad de acosarla con incómodas preguntas que no sabría como responder, al menos hasta el primer descanso. Ya encontraría la forma de escaparse.

Ocupó su asiento habitual, cerca de la puerta, mientras miraba distraídamente alrededor. El resto de sus compañeros iban ocupando sus lugares correspondientes, mientras conversaban unos con otros, y Artemis observó con horror que el asiento de su izquierda, era ocupado por Richard Grayson.

La clase transcurrió normalmente. De vez en cuando, Artemis dirigía discretas miradas hacia donde Richard se sentaba, pero apartaba la mirada con rápidez en cuando percibía que éste podía darse cuenta. Lo que Artemis no sabía, es que Dick también le dirigía miradas discretas en cuanto se aseguraba de que ella no podía verlo, y estaba muy consciente de cómo ella lo miraba.

Al terminar la primera hora de clases, Artemis intentó escabullirse de Bette, pero no logró escapar lo suficientemente rápido, y Bette la alcanzó en la puerta que llevaba al patio exterior.

—No creas que no me dí cuenta de lo que pasaba en el salón —Bette sonrió pícara.

—No sé de que hablas —dijo Artemis, haciéndose la desentendida.

— ¡Por favor! No le quitabas la mirada de encima a Dick —Bette rió con la cara avergonzada de su amiga—. Está bien, no eres la única que sucumbe ante los encantos de Dick Grayson.

—Yo no sucumbí ante nada —negó rápidamente Artemis.

Bette bufó. Pero Artemis ya no le estaba prestando atención, porque acababa de vislumbrar a la causa de su pequeño problema sentimental, atravesando con prisa el patio fuera de la Academia.

_'¿A dónde cree qué va?'_ Se preguntó Artemis, mirándolo con atención. La jornada todavía no había terminado, ni cerca. ¿A dónde se creía que iba, cómo si nadie pudiera verlo?

—Artemis, ¿me estás escuchando? —la voz de Bette la devolvió en sí con un respingo. La rubia se encontraba muy mosqueada de que su amiga la ignorara do veces en un día—No me digas que estabas viendo a Dick...

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí, claro. Como digas... —respondió Artemis, sin escuchar realmente lo que Bette había dicho—Me tengo que ir.

Ni siquiera reparó en sus compañeros, que se detenían para preguntarle adonde iba con tanta prisa. Se escabulló de la mirada de todos, alumnos y profesores, y saltó el alambrado que separaba el parque de la escuela, del resto de la ciudad. Se alejó de la propiedad a toda prisa, con temor de que alguien pudiera verla.

Encontró a Grayson ya lo demasiado lejos de la escuela, en la entrada al Callejón del Crímen. Artemis tragó saliva: Nunca había estado allí personalmente, pero sabía que allí sucedían los peores délitos de Gotham, todos cometidos por aquella pandilla de mafiosos, los Ghost Dragons.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Grayson en ese horrible lugar?

Lo siguió dentro del horrible lugar, siempre ocultándose por si a Grayson se le ocurría voltear sobre su hombro. Finalmente, se detuvieron ante una maltratada puerta en el fondo de un callejón. Artemis se agachó detrás de un contenedor de basura, cuando escuchó como la puerta chirriaba horriblemente, abriéndose.

_'¡¿Qué está pasando?!'_ Gritó una voz en su cabeza. La puerta se había abierto completamente, revelando a un hombre corpulento, con una serpiente tatuada en su pecho descubierto. Artemis lo reconoció por los cárteles de "Se busca" como King Snake, líder de los Ghost Dragons.

Grayson parecía estar involucrado con Snake. Resultaba extraño para Artemis, porque Richard era el hijo del hombre más rico de Gotham, ¿qué podría llevarlo a involucrarse con una de las pandillas más peligrosas del Callejón del Crímen?

Demasiado shockeada con su reciente descubrimiento, Artemis se echó hacia atrás, golpeándose el codo contra la pared de ladrillo. Sosteniéndose el brazo herido, se mordió el labio para no delatarse, y se alejó silenciosamente de allí. Por supuesto que no tenía idea de que Richard estaba al tanto de que Artemis lo había seguido desde la escuela.

* * *

**Vaya, Artemis vive en su propio mundo, ¿no les parece?**

**¡¿Dick yendo a ver a los Ghost Dragons?! ¡¿Qué pasó con el mundo?! Seguro que nuestro Robin favorito tiene una explicación lógica para esto...**

**Okay. Este es el final del tercer capítulo, ando más inspirada ^^ ¡yay! Ya saben, cualquier crítica u opinión pueden dejarla a través de un review o PM. ¡Vamos! No sean tímidos ^^ Que tampoco estamos en una dictadura, y podemos expresarnos de la forma que más deseemos xD. **

**¡Saludos!**


	4. Aliados

**Acá otro capítulo que espero disfruten. Si tienen alguna queja u opinión, pueden dejarla en un review o PM. ¡No sean tímidos! :) Acepto de todo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Aliados**

Corrió como nunca en su vida. La adrenalina de casi haber sido descubierta permanecía latente en su pecho, acelerando su corazón en lugar de tranquilizarlo. Todavía no se podía creer lo que había presenciado hace cinco minutos en el Callejón del Crimen, y aunque no había sido semejante información, era un asunto enorme y tremendamente delicado que no podía terminar de asimilar aún.

Richard Grayson, el hijo del hombre más rico de Gotham, inmiscuyéndose con la peligrosa gente de aquel peligroso callejón. Nadie lo creería, ni aunque lo tuviera enfrente, ni siquiera Artemis lo creía todavía.

Se apoyó en la pared del edificio dónde vivía y procuró normalizar su respiración agitada, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo sin quererlo. Aquello había sido grande, muy arriesgado, pero emocionante. Jamás, desde que estaba en el equipo de Justicia Joven, se había sentido con toda esa adrenalina.

¿Y ahora qué haría? La acosó la incertidumbre. No podía informar de todo esto a la Liga de la Justicia, porque eso implicaría contar también que se había ido de la escuela en horario de clases (y seguramente su madre terminaría enterándose) y además... ¿Qué les diría? No había averiguado la gran cosa, sólo había seguido a un chico desde la Academia hasta el Callejón del Crimen. Ni siquiera estaba realmente segura de que Grayson estuviera implicado con King Snake, bien podría estar engañándolo.

Artemis se rió de su propio pensamiento. La sola idea de que alguien se atreviera a engañar a King Snake era absurda, ni siquiera alguien como Richard Grayson podría atreverse, aunque Artemis no lo conocía demasiado como para asegurar de que eso fuera verdad. ¿Y si era tan estúpido para atreverse? O peor aún... ¿Si realmente estaba metido en algo con los Ghost Dragons?

Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda, se mordió el labio tan fuerte hasta hacerlo sangrar. La duda seguía allí, flotando en su mente: ¿Qué haría ahora? _'Vamos, Artemis'_, se reprochó a sí misma. _'Eres la protegida de Green Arrow, eres Arrowette. Puedes con una simple misión de seguimiento'._

* * *

**Monte Justicia. 10 de octubre, 15:17 EST**

Aún desde la cocina se podían escuchar las respiraciones agitadas del equipo, siendo sometidos a otro de los entrenamientos exhaustivos de su supervisor Black Canary. Sólo Dios sabrá cómo Wally logró escaparse de allí para esconderse en la cocina, y pescar algo de comer. No tenía mucho tiempo, seguro Dinah se había dado cuenta de su ausencia ya y no tardaría en encontrarlo para patearlo de regreso al entrenamiento.

Todo aquello era un asco. Si bien todavía estaba muy lejos de alcanzar el nivel de la Liga de la Justicia, Wally sentía que todo ese entrenamiento era demasiado para él. Llevaba siendo Kid Flash siete años, ¿qué no debería poder entrenar con su cuenta? ¿Por qué Flash seguía insistiendo en que entrenara con el equipo? A Wally no le molestaba pasar tiempo con sus nuevos compañeros, pero él ya había dejado muy atrás la fase de entrenar con Black Canary hace mucho tiempo.

Y además, y con miedo de sonar muy berrinchudo, Black Canary siempre se desquitaba con él.

_Reconocido, Speedy B 06._

Kid Flash no pudo evitar una risita cuando escuchó como la computadora seguía identificando a Red Arrow. Como si nada, terminó de prepararse su sándwich de pavo y le dio una gran mordida hambrienta.

—Tienen que cambiar eso —gruñó Roy, irritado.

Wally soltó una risa un tanto maniática y se acercó al otro pelirrojo, apoyando comprensivamente (aunque un tanto burlón) la mano en su hombro. Una segunda mordida atacó el sándwich de su mano.

—Roy, colega, no creo que eso sea posible —respondió Wally, con un fingido suspiro resignado—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Black Canary me pidió que viniera —dijo Red Arrow, torciendo el gesto. Miró alrededor, notando que no había nadie en aquella habitación—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Entrenando —respondió Kid Flash despreocupado.

—No estarás diciendo que te escapaste de un entrenamiento con Canary, ¿verdad? —preguntó Roy, casi con temor.

Kid Flash no lo afirmó, aunque tampoco lo negó. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y dio una tercera mordida a su merienda.

—Vamos. Regresemos antes de que BC se dé cuenta de mi ausencia, y me mande a mi funeral antes de tiempo —dijo Wally, casi arrastrando a Roy al gimnasio con él.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer dos pasos, su camino se vio bloqueado por una presencia femenina que, con los brazos en jarra, miraba a uno de los pelirrojos con los ojos encendidos de furia. Sabiamente, Roy se apartó de Wally, sabiendo por experiencia que aquella mirada no iba acompañada por sólo una advertencia.

Kid Flash gimió audiblemente, temiéndose lo que se le vendría encima.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —siseó Black Canary, con una calma inusual. Ahora se desataría la tormenta sobre Wally, quien parecía hacerse pequeñito con cada mirada de puñal que recibía de la mujer.

—Ahm... Uhm... Yo... —balbuceó incontrolablemente, sin tener idea de que pésima excusa soltaría para no morir allí mismo. Buscó desesperado la ayuda de Roy, pero éste se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado, encontrando un punto interesantísimo en la pared opuesta que me merecía su atención mucho más que Wally—Ahm, yo... Iba para el baño y justo escuché que llegaba Roy, así que vine a saludarlo.

A espaldas de Wally, Roy negó violentamente con la cabeza. La voz computarizada desvió la atención de todos hacia la entrada de la cueva.

_Reconocido, Batman 02; Flash 04; Aquaman 06; Green Arrow 03; Invitado A 04._

Kid Flash suspiró aliviado cuando Black Canary se alejó hacia los demás miembros de la Liga. Se había librado de una buena, no quería ni imaginar lo que Dinah hubiera hecho con él si su tío y los otros héroes no llegaban a tiempo. Se volvió junto a Roy, recriminándole con la mirada no haberlo ayudado antes, y los dos observaron al extraño hombre que acompañaba a la Liga.

Iba vestido con un impecable traje oscuro, la camisa blanca prolijamente planchada y la corbata bien colocada en su lugar. Llevaba el cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás y un parche negro cubría su ojo derecho. Si no hubiera parecido tan normal, Wally y Roy lo hubieran reconocido enseguida como Deathstroke. Desafortunadamente no tenían forma de saberlo.

Tan hundidos en sus propios pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta de que Justicia Joven había dejado también el entrenamiento para concurrir silenciosos al lugar de reunión, ellos también miraban extrañados al hombre de traje, pero ellos no estaban ni cerca de pensar lo que ellos. Salvo Superboy, ninguno de ellos había tenido que pelear anteriormente con Deathstroke, así que no podían ni imaginar porque ese hombre se le parecía tanto.

—Chicos —Flash se volvió hacia ellos, devolviendo a los dos pelirrojos de un salto a la realidad—. Él es Slade Wilson, un aliado de la Liga.

Hubo diferentes reacciones en cada miembro del equipo joven. Robin, que había conocido a Wilson con anterioridad debido a las frecuentes reuniones de éste con Bruce, se acercó a saludarlo como si se tratara de un viejo amigo; Aqualad, Miss Martian y Artemis sólo lo hicieron por mera cortesía y cuestión de educación. Por otro lado, Superboy, Kid Flash y Red Arrow no parecían nada contentos al averiguar el nombre de aquel "extraño".

Superboy gruñó. No su acostumbrado gruñido de inconformidad, sino uno que lo hacía parecer un perro. Red Arrow se cruzó de brazos y envió una mirada desafiante a Slade, casi volteándose para no tener que mirarlo más. Kid Flash fue más directo, y en un rápido movimiento su rostro quedó a centímetros del de Slade. Parecía analizarlo con su mirada.

— ¿Qué tramas? —siseó Wally, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador.

— ¡Kid Flash! —exclamó Flash, escandalizado. No sabía que lo indignaba más: La actitud de su sobrino, o el hecho de que estaba amenazando a un íntimo amigo de Batman. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico?

Tan velozmente como se acercó la primera vez, Wally se alejó. Su mirada fulminante no se apartó de Slade, el cual permanecía tranquilo como si Kid Flash no hubiera tratado de amenazarlo.

—Te estoy vigilando —advirtió Kid Flash, alejándose sin apartar la mirada de Slade.

Flash no era el único desconcertado por el arrebato incomprensible de Wally, el resto del equipo y la Liga de la Justicia miraban incrédulos a Kid Flash, buscando una explicación a esta actitud tan impropia de él. Superboy, Kid Flash y Red Arrow, suavizaron sus miradas al ver que éstas no tenían efecto sobre Slade.

—Muy bien. Quiero una explicación —Flash se plantó delante de ellos, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido detrás de la máscara.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Superboy, no sabiendo muy bien que es lo quería decir Flash.

—Lo que acaba de pasar —respondió Green Arrow, irónico—. ¿Se puede saber a qué se debió eso?

Los tres héroes acosados de miradas, intercambiaron una incómoda entre ellos.

—Lo siento, es que me pareció que ya lo había visto antes —se apresuró a mentir Kid Flash.

—Es obvio que se equivocó —añadió Red Arrow, apoyando la mentira.

Los cuatro héroes se quedaron pensando la respuesta que acababan de recibir. Obvio que no les creían, pero si se ponían a pensar, no había sido técnicamente una mentira la de Kid Flash: Si habían visto a Deathstroke antes, aunque no sin la máscara, y ese tipo se parecía tanto que casi creían que era él. ¿Y si no era? No tenían forma de probarlo, a menos que el propio Slade lo confirmara y eso no iba a pasar.

—Está bien —suspiró Aquaman—. Lo dejaremos pasar esta vez, pero sólo porque no entiendo lo que acaba de suceder.

—Espero que no se repita —advirtió Batman, entrecerrando los ojos como amenaza.

Superboy, Kid Flash y Red Arrow tragaron con fuerza. De a poco, todos se fueron retirando a sus actividades anteriores, pero Aqualad les dirigió una última mirada extrañada antes de volverse al gimnasio con sus demás compañeros. Slade también se les quedó mirando, con una mirada incapaz de descifrar. De pronto, sonrió de una manera escalofriante que erizó lo cabellos de los tres chicos.

—Ya no me queda duda; es él —murmuró Conner.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Red Arrow—No sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero a ese sujeto dando vueltas por aquí... Al menos no sin saber sus intensiones.

—Lo vigilamos —respondió Wally, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es la única manera en la que podemos averiguar algo, vigilándolo de cerca.

—Pero, ¿cómo hacemos para que la Liga no sospeche nada? —preguntó Superboy—Ya escucharon a Batman.

—Ya pensaremos en algo —masculló Kid Flash—. No puede ser tan difícil, somos los Jóvenes Titanes; somos como ninjas por naturaleza...

* * *

**Está fanfarroneando. Kid Flash, quiero decir. **

**¿Slade en la Liga? ¡Sálvese quien pueda! Ok no xD. Pero ya que se trata de Deathstroke, nada bueno puede provenir de una mente tan perversa como la suya ¿verdad? Veremos que pasa en los próximos capítulos. **

**No puedo creer que ya sea el cuarto capítulo O.O No me tenía fe -_-. Realmente me costó cerrar este capítulo, no le encontraba un final adecuado así que le metí un poco de humor por ahí... Al menos, yo creo que es humor. Si ustedes no lo creen así... Entonces es que tengo un sentido del humor muy raro o.o**

**¿Artemis le dirá a la Liga lo qué averiguó? Ya veremos. Enserio, ni yo sé todavía x'D. **

**¡Saludos!**

**Enserio. No sean tímidos en comentar, que yo no muerdo... xD**


	5. El funeral Parte 1

**No olviden dejarme un review o un PM con su opinión. Lo que piensan es importante para mí, así que no tengan vergüenza :)**

* * *

**Capítulo V: El funeral**

Ralph Zegers era un reconocido biólogo marino, famoso por su trabajo con los tiburones blancos y sus expediciones al sur para estudiar las restantes criaturas marinas que habitaban en los helados o templados océanos de todo el mundo. Su trabajo se había empezado a hacer muy popular con la última expedición al ártico, cuando un simple viaje para estudiar a las ballenas blancas se convirtió en una misión de rescate, cuando una ballena bebé quedó atrapada entre la basura y el petróleo de la playa.

Aquella expedición había sido la motivación principal de Ralph para crear el Centro de Investigación y Ciencias **Aquamarine**: Un lugar dónde los mejores científicos, biólogos marinos y oceanógrafos realizaban su investigación sobre las criaturas marinas y sus diferentes hábitat acuáticos. Este era el lugar, también, dónde cientos de jóvenes estudiantes acudían para familiarizarse más con el entorno para el que estaban formándose.

Entre todos aquellos estudiantes, hombres y mujeres, jóvenes y adultos, había uno que resaltaba. Tal vez no fuera el más brillante de la clase, o el más popular, pero definitivamente tenía _algo_ que hacía que inmediatamente todos fijaran su mirada en él: Alto, pero no más que el promedio de chicos de su edad. Con el cabello azabache alborotado, disparando en todas direcciones, y unos brillantes ojos violetas que parecían transmitir más de mil palabras con sólo una mirada.

Este muchacho respondía al nombre de Garth, y era único hijo del biólogo marino Ralph Zegers. Presuntamente desaparecido por doce años, Garth había regresado hace siete meses a Miami, dónde vivía con su padre. Tenía que admitir que contarle todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo no había sido sencillo, es decir... ¡Había estado en Atlántida! No era sencillo explicar como un chico corriente de la superficie podía vivir bajo el agua como si de un pez se tratase.

Cierto. Garth nunca había sido un chico corriente como los demás del vecindario. No sólo había sido el hecho de que su padre fuera uno de los más importante biólogos marinos de la región, tampoco tenía nada que ver con su absurdo miedo a los peces (el que no tenía sentido, dada la profesión de su padre), sino con la extraña capacidad de permanecer largas jornadas abajo del agua sin la necesidad de subir a la superficie para recuperar el aire.

Era un día nublado cuando Garth llegó por primera vez a la puerta de su casa. No había sol visible, pero el calor húmedo pesaba y no daba ganas de hacer nada. Garth todavía recuerda la expresión incrédula en el rostro de su padre cuando abrió la puerta: Parpadeó varias veces, boqueó como un pez, pero parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar su asombro. Para poner en voz alta qué demonios estaba pasando allí.

Al principio no lo reconoció. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Habían pasado doce años, Garth todavía era un niño cuando desapareció y ahora ya era todo un joven adulto de dieciocho años. Legalmente un adulto, con la libertad de tomar sus propias decisiones sobre su persona. Ya casi no quedaba vestigio del niño de seis años que Ralph recordaba.

— ¿Garth? —había alcanzado a formular, antes de desplomarse de espaldas. Garth había alcanzado a atajarlo antes de que golpeara contra el suelo.

Decidió que no le ocultaría nada, le contaría todo; cómo conoció a Aquaman, cuando se convirtió en Aqualad. Todas las aventuras que había vivido junto a Arthur en Atlántida, hasta cómo conoció a los Titanes, a la Liga de la Justicia y la discusión con Aquaman que llevó a la creación de los Jóvenes Titanes como un equipo completamente independiente de la Liga.

Incluso le habló de todos los villanos que había enfrentado en San Francisco, en Alaska y en Pensilvania. Omitió detalles demasiado violentos y horribles como para recordar, como lo era la muerte del pequeño Arthur Curry Jr. Y la misión en París. Era una parte de su vida que prefería mantener en secreto... Al menos por ahora, que las heridas estaban demasiado frescas.

Entonces se puso manos a la obra; En los días que siguieron, se inscribió en una secundaria de Miami para poder terminar sus estudios, y dividió su tiempo ayudando a su padre en el Centro de Investigación, que últimamente tenía algunas dificultades. Con toda la tarea y el trabajo, Garth seguía encontrando tiempo para juntarse con algunos amigos de la escuela para relajarse y dejar la mente en blanco.

En septiembre comenzó la universidad. Se inscribió en la carrera de Ciencias Biológicas, para orgullo de su padre. Garth tenía mucha ventaja en este campo, pues toda su vida la había pasado rodeado de peces, así que la biología marina lo reconectaba de cierta forma con Atlántida.

Y ahora, toda su vida se había vuelto a ir por el desagüe. Ya desde hacia una semana presentía que algo no estaba bien; cuando sus notas comenzaron a bajar abruptamente y sin aviso en la universidad, su padre se volvió más sombrío y distante, casi frío. Garth no entendía esta conducta extraña, y rogaba porque tuviera nada que ver con su desempeño en la universidad.

El mediodía del doce de octubre, cuando Garth iba saliendo del campus, se encontró con varios patrulleros y una ambulancia que se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Las sirenas ensordecedoras se perdieron en la esquina, y Garth se compuso del shock para emprender la carrera detrás de los vehículos sonoros.

Las preocupaciones no dejaron de acosarlo todo el camino. ¿Qué podría haber pasado? Una mueca de incertidumbre se iba dibujando en el rostro de Garth, conforme el chico corría por las calles de aquella paradisíaca ciudad. Ya podía ir descartando un accidente laboral, porque su padre siempre era muy cuidadoso con todas las herramientas que utilizaba. También podía ir desechando la idea de un accidente de cocina, porque eran contadas las veces que ellos cocinaban; siempre pedían comida al delivery.

Entonces, ¿qué podría haber pasado para que la policía y la ambulancia estuvieran en la puerta de su casa? Garth apostaría lo más valioso que tenía, porque el accidente tenía algo que ver con la extraña actitud de su padre en esas últimas semanas.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, descubrió que el lugar había sido rodeado por la cinta de precaución policial, y todo alrededor estaba rodeado de policías. Fue detenido por dos oficiales, lo que exasperó a Garth.

—Esta es mi casa —explicó un tanto molesto—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Los policías lo miraron con lastima, cosa que irritó todavía más a Garth. Si había algo que detestaba, aparte de Aquaman, era que personas desconocidas le tuvieran lastima. ¡¿Por qué?! Ni siquiera los conocía, ellos no podían saber como se sentía en ese momento... Nada les daba el derecho de mirarlo como lo miraban.

—Chico, lo lamento tanto —uno de los policías apoyó su mano en su hombro, ofreciéndole el consuelo que no necesitaba—. Tu padre fue encontrado inconsciente dentro de la casa, asumimos que fue producto de un ataque pero estamos investigando todavía.

—Los vecinos fueron quienes lo encontraron y nos llamaron —añadió su compañero.

Garth se quedó paralizado. Okay, aquello había sido inesperado. Su padre había sido atacado... Pero, ¿por quién? Ralph no tenía enemigos, o al menos Garth no estaba enterado que los tuviera. Quedaba descartado un accidente en el trabajo, porque su padre siempre era muy cuidadoso con todas las herramientas que utilizaba.

— ¿Quién lo hizo? —su voz salió en un extraño susurro, casi de ira contenida.

—No sabemos todavía —explicó uno de los policías—. Como ya te dije, cuando fue encontrado estaba inconsciente. Pudo haber sido un accidente de trabajo o una baja de presión... De todas formas, será trasladado al hospital dónde se le harán análisis. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

_Claro que sí_, se dijo Garth _es mi padre al que llevan en camilla. ¿Qué pasa si...?_ El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, ante las extrañadas miradas de los oficiales, y echó a correr tras la ambulancia. Nadie intentó detenerlo, tal vez porque lo reconocieron como hijo de Ralph.

* * *

Ya en el hospital, Garth procuraba no perder demasiado rápido la paciencia al no tener noticias sobre el estado de su padre. Un doctor había hablado con él antes, asegurándole que lo mantendría informado en cuanto recibiera los análisis. Todavía no había aparecido, y ya transcurrían más de veinticinco minutos desde entonces.

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que una enfermera había salido de la habitación en donde su padre estaba internado. Para cuando logró volver a la realidad, Garth se encontró con la fiera mirada de la mujer, que había estado llamándolo un buen rato antes de darse por vencida.

—Lo siento —murmuró avergonzado—. ¿Tiene noticias de mi padre?

—Acabamos de recibir los análisis del laboratorio; todo está en orden —respondió la enfermera, dulcificando su mirada—. Parece que sufrió un ataque violento. Se recuperará, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

¿Por qué todos le decían que no tenía nada de que preocuparse? ¡Su padre estaba en el hospital, maldición!

— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? —preguntó Garth, casi con timidez.

—Por supuesto, cielo —respondió la enfermera, indicándole con la mano la habitación donde estaba su padre.

Garth tragó saliva y dudó un poco antes de entrar: La cama estaba alejada de la ventana, justo en el medio de la habitación. Su padre estaba conectado con el respirador artificial, y tenía varios hematomas causados por los golpes. Garth se mordió el labio al ver a su padre en ese estado; ni siquiera sabía porque le sorprendía tanto... No era la primera vez que una persona cercana a él terminaba en el hospital.

— ¿Papá? —llamó con suavidad.

El hombre mayor giró despacio la cabeza hacia él. Una sonrisa débil asomó a los labios heridos de Ralph Zegers.

—Garth... —su voz temblaba—Acércate, hijo.

Las piernas quisieron fallarle cuando se aproximó a la cama donde yacía su padre. Los ojos verdes del mayor estaban más brillosos que nunca, consecuencia de la fiebre producida por la pérdida de sangre, y los violetas de Garth se encontraban húmedos por las lágrimas que estaba luchando por no derramar.

Ralph levantó penosamente una mano para limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos de su hijo. Garth apretó los ojos y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en sus labios fruncidos, al volver abrir los ojos se encontró con que los ojos de su padre no se habían apartado de él en ningún momento. La sonrisa perduraba en los labios del mayor.

—No llores —susurró despacio el hombre—. No quiero que nunca llores por mi. Sin importar lo que pase.

—Hablas como si... —la voz de Garth tembló y no pudo finalizar la frase.

—Sin importar lo que pase, ¿está bien? —repitió Ralph, un poco más firme.

El adolescente asintió con la cabeza lentamente, casi negándose a aceptar la petición de su padre. ¿Cómo le estaba pidiendo que nunca llorara por él?

—Escucha, tengo que... Decirte algo... —dijo con dificultad—Sobre tu madre...

Garth se quedó muy quieto. Los ojos abiertos de par en par, y la boca semi abierta: Su padre jamás había mencionado nada respecto a su madre, y ya desde muy pequeño Garth había perdido las esperanzas de conocer algo sobre ella. Pero allí estaba; su padre estaba a punto de revelarle el nombre de su progenitora.

—Debes ir... A Atlantis. Encuentra a tu madre, dile que... Dile que nunca dejé de amarla... Cada día que pasó, todos estos años... Nunca dejé... De... Am...

La cabeza de Ralph cayó inerte sobre su hombro derecho. La máquina a la que estaba conectado emitó el interminable pitido que siempre emitía cuando algo no estaba yendo bien. Garth alzó la cabeza hacia el aparato, observando con terror la línea recta que se dibujaba allí, confirmando sus sospechas.

—No... —tembló, y su mano se aferró a la mano inmóvil de su padre— ¡NO!

A su grito, varios doctores entraron en la habitación descubriendo así lo que sucedía. De inmediato se armó el caos para intentar reanimar a Ralph, empujando a Garth para abrirse paso pero este se negaba a alejarse de la cama. Finalmente, unos brazos más fuertes que él se ciñieron alrededor de su cintura, alejándolo hasta el pasillo.

—No... ¡No! ¡Suéltame! —chilló Garth, forcejeando contra el extraño.

—No hasta que te tranquilices —dijo una voz gruesa y profunda contra su oreja.

Garth se paralizó: Conocía aquella voz.

* * *

**No sé si realmente pasó tanto tiempo o a mi me pareció. El punto es que... ¡Por fin lo terminé! Este capítulo me costó mucho, principalmente porque quería que me quedara bien y no demasiado corto... Así que decidí dividirlo en dos para crear el suspenso x).**

**Ojala hayan disfrutado este capítulo. ¡Enserio! Dejen su opinión, acepto tanto buenas como criticas negativas... Si quieren arrojar un tomate o un zapato por mi cabeza, siéntanse libres xD.**


	6. El funeral Parte 2

**Acá les dejo la segunda parte del capítulo cinco. Pueden dejar sus comentarios a través de un review o un PM, me conecto seguido así que contesto a todo ;)... Sí, malas criticas también :). **

* * *

**Capítulo VI: El funeral. Parte II**

Garth no supo en que momento aquel extraño lo había arrastrado hacia la sala de espera. Tal vez estuviera demasiado agotado por la tremenda carrera al hospital y toda la agitación que le habían producido los últimos acontecimientos, tal vez sólo estuviera cansado después de un largo día en la universidad (¡no había podido almorzar!), pero Garth no opuso resistencia en que lo sacaran de la habitación.

En cuanto sintió que los brazos abandonaban su cintura, Garth se giró demandante hacia su captor. Enseguida se quedó congelado en el lugar, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta: Frente a él estaba un hombre de cabello oscuro y mirada firme. Alto y corpulento, vestía un atuendo casual de vaqueros y una chaqueta de mezclilla.

— ¡Orm! —exclamó Garth, en cuanto pudo encontrar la voz para decir algo coherente— ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Me enteré de lo que pasó —respondió el aludido—. Estaba cerca, así que decidí pasar para ver como andaban las cosas. ¿Tu cómo te encuentras?

Garth trató de no poner los ojos en blanco cuando captó la sonrisa de consuelo que le dirigía Orm. Sí era cierto que odiaba cuando las personas mostraban lastima hacia él, pero con Orm siempre era diferente: Había algo en él que lo hacía sentirse seguro.

—Perfectamente —forzó una sonrisa, procurando que su expresión no delatara su verdadero estado de ánimo.

La mirada que Orm le dirigió le decía silenciosamente que su mentira no había tenido el efecto que esperaba. Garth suspiró nuevamente, evitando el contacto visual con el otro hombre y, dibujando una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, se retractó:

—No, no estoy bien —susurró con voz apagada, dejándose caer pesadamente en una de las sillas empujadas contra la pared—. Es decir, ¿cómo más esperas que esté? Mi padre acaba de morir y el responsable, sea quién sea, sigue suelto por la ciudad...

Orm frunció el ceño con sospecha. Tal vez fuera el tono que había empleado el chico cuando dijo aquello, tal vez había sido la expresión de indignación que se había dibujado en su rostro cuando lo dijo, o tal vez lo conocía demasiado bien para adivinar que había querido decir más de lo que había dicho en realidad.

—Garth; no —dijo rápidamente.

El aludido lo miró sin entender.

—Te conozco y sé que lo que estás pensando —se explicó Orm—. Piensas ir tras el asesino, y ahora yo te digo: No. Pase lo que pase, tu te quedarás aquí.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme una cosa así? —Garth se levantó indignado—Orm, ¿cómo te sentirías tu si estuvieras en mi lugar? ¿Si tu padre fuera asesinado y no encontraran ni pista del responsable?

—Eso no tiene sentido porque mi padre ya está muerto —respondió Orm, cruzándose de brazos.

—Muy bien; ¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera Arthur en su lugar? —inquirió nuevamente Garth.

Esta vez, Orm se quedó sin palabras. No podía negarlo; aunque odiara a su medio hermano, estaba seguro de que daría la vida por él. Y si algo llegaba a pasarle a Arthur, Orm podía estar completamente seguro de afirmar que no descansaría hasta encontrar al responsable. Porque, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, Arthur era su hermano y la única familia que le quedaba.

Garth dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción y burla.

—Lo imaginé —volvió clavar la mirada en el suelo, escondiendo su sonrisa.

Orm trató de que ese comentario no lo afectara tanto. Ese chico podía leerlo como a un libro de biblioteca: Cada vez que quisiera, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Casi con incrédulidad, Orm observó que Garth había vuelto a decaerse: Tenía la cara escondida entre las manos, resfregándose los ojos con cansancio. La sonrisa había desaparecido por completo de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de angustia, y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Hey, ¿tuviste tiempo de almorzar? —preguntó Orm—Porque sino, podemos ir a algún restaurante aquí cerca. No te está haciendo bien quedarte aquí... Además no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros.

—No sé si quiero irme de aquí —murmuró Garth.

—Vamos. Te hará bien salir un rato —insistió Orm.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, se encontraban los dos sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana de aquel bonito y económico restaurante de la cuadra cercana al hospital. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el mesero les trajera su orden y pudieran empezar a comer los exóticos platillos australianos.

Orm no había probado antes la comida australiana, y la verdad no entendía como había dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin probar comida extranjera: ¡Era deliciosa! Tenía que empezar a salir más a ese tipo de restaurantes... Miami tenía los mejores restaurantes extranjeros del mundo.

El mayor observó que Garth no había probado bocado desde que el plato había sido puesto delante de él. Miraba meláncolico su plato, revolviendo con su tenedor el contenido, suspirado de vez en cuando.

— ¿No te gusta la comida australiana? —preguntó Orm, preocupado porque el chico se veía mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo había visto, y bien que eso había sido hace dos años—No has probado bocado desde que trajeron la comida.

—Es que en realidad no tengo mucho hambre —respondió Garth, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Garth, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comiste apropiadamente? —cuestionó Orm—Sé que con todo el asunto de la universidad no has tenido mucho tiempo para sentarte y comer como Poseidon manda.

Garth sacudió la cabeza.

—No es importante, la verdad —susurró.

—Se trata de tu salud, por supuesto que es importante —contradijo Orm—. Estás más delgado que la última vez que te vi, y es de lo más extraño porque hace dos años que no te veo.

—Estoy bien —insistió Garth, casi apretando los dientes.

¿Por qué Orm actuaba cómo si fuera su padre? Peor aún, ¿por qué actuaba como Arthur? Él no tenía relación familiar con Orm o con Arthur, y estos no tenían derecho de preocuparse por él. Tenía dieciocho años; podía cuidarse solo. Era legalmente un adulto.

Tal vez no debería enojarse, después de todo Orm sólo quería asegurarse de que él estuviera bien. Garth se obligó a sí mismo a controlarse, no era para nada bonito perder los estribos en un restaurante público, y menos con Orm: Todavía le agradaba.

—Lo siento —suspiró el chico de los ojos violetas—. Soy un idiota, pero es que con todo lo que está pasando...

—Hey, te entiendo. Yo también estaba que echaba humos cuando mi padre murió —confesó Orm, sonriéndole amistosamente—. Tal vez no sepas esto, pero él murió de una forma muy parecida que tu padre.

Garth levantó la mirada curioso.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó casi incrédulo— ¿A qué se dedicaba?

—Era un farero —explicó Orm—. Nos cuidó a Arthur y a mi, él solo. Siempre fue muy cariñoso con nosotros, y se aseguró de que nunca nos faltara nada. Sé que no debería decir esto ahora, pero siempre tuve la sensación de que apreciaba más a Arthur que a mi.

Garth bufó: —Por supuesto, el niño bonito siempre se queda con el primer premio.

Orm rió no demasiado alto, para no asustar a los demás clientes. Garth rió con él y por primera vez en el día, se sintió completamente renovado, como se sentiría cualquier persona después de un buen merecido descanso. La muerte de su padre ya no le afectaba tanto como hacia unos momentos, claro que le seguía afectando, pero estar allí riendo con Orm, le hacia olvidar todo lo malo de aquel día.

* * *

Amaneció radiante y hasta casi sofocante. Aquel día sería el funeral de Ralph, después de dos días de velatorio en que numerosos amigos y colegas de trabajo acudieron a despedirse por última vez. Ahora estaban todos reunidos en el cementerio de la ciudad, acomodándose en las sillas de plástico dispuestas para cuando el deceso comenzara.

Garth observaba todo el movimiento desde la entrada del cementerio. Todavía vacilaba sobre entrar o salir corriendo de nuevo a su casa. No era una decisión fácil de tomar; era el funeral de su padre y él tenía que estar presente, pero por otro lado... No era nada sencillo sentarse frente a miles de personas (algunas de las cuales ni siquiera conocía) y aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Pensar que hace veinticuatro horas, ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que sucedería después. Ahora, un nudo en su garganta era lo único que impedía que más lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido que no había tenido tiempo para asimilarlo.

La furia se lo comía por dentro de sólo pensar en que el responsable seguía dando vueltas por esa misma ciudad. Garth apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, conteniéndose para no largar un grito de frustración que alarmara y desconcertara a los presentes.

—Un día difícil, hijo —una voz ronca y comprensiva se oyó contra su nuca.

—No tienes idea —suspiró Garth, procurando que su presencia no lo molestara tanto. Había algo que lo inquietaba sin embargo—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Me enteré de lo que sucedió —explicó—. Pensé que sería inoportuno venir antes, creí que estarías demasiado aturdido como para recibir visitas... Especialmente la mía.

—No te mentiré, todavía no estoy bien —susurró Garth—. Preferiría estar solo, si no te molesta.

Arthur asintió silenciosamente con la cabeza y se retiró sin hacer el menor ruido, ni siquiera al pisar. Garth tuvo que girarse sobre su hombro para confirmar que, efectivamente, él se había adentrado en el cementerio junto con los demás. No apartó la mirada de la espalda ancha, sino hasta que se hubo perdido entre la muchedumbre y las sillas de plástico.

—Lo siento —Las palabras afloraron solas a su boca, ni siquiera supo qué era por lo que se estaba disculpando.

Dejó los pensamientos de lado y se internó en el cementerio. Eligió un asiento lo más alejado posible de Arthur y Orm, en una de las esquinas de la primera fila. Captó la mirada de angustia que le dirigió Orm, y todo lo que Garth pudo hacer fue encogerse de hombros y desviar la mirada. Una docena de cabezas se interponía entre ellos, y estaba bien por ahora; Garth no estaba con mucho ánimo de compañía.

El servicio funerario fue breve y conmovedor; más de uno terminó con las lágrimas en los ojos, y otros tanto llorando casi sin control. Un rato más tarde, se encontraban todos en la casa de Garth, en la playa de Miami, para el banquete posterior al funeral. El muchacho se había alejado del barullo y la muchedumbre que invadía su casa, para poder tener un poco de privacidad con sus pensamientos.

Era tan injusto: Hacia medio año que había recuperado a su padre y el destino se lo había vuelto a arrebatar de la peor manera. ¿Qué tenía la vida contra él? Primero Junior y ahora su padre... Tenía unas enormes ganas de gritar, sacarse de encima todas esas frustraciones que lo venían acosando desde hacia días. No lo hizo, pero se conformó con patear una roca por allí cerca que bien pudo ser un cangrejo perdido.

Lo que más lo enojaba era que el responsable de la muerte de su padre seguía suelto por la ciudad, caminando despreocupado por la calle tal vez, burlándose de él con descaro. No sabía ni siquiera de quién se trataba; nadie había visto nada. Podía ser cualquiera, desde algún lunático meta humano que conociera su identidad, hasta algún sicario empresario que tuviera algo contra Ralph.

¿Podría ser posible? ¿Estaría la muerte de su padre relacionada con su extraño comportamiento del último mes? Podría ser cualquiera de las dos opciones; la policía no había llegado a nada todavía. Garth empezaba a desesperarse un poquito.

_¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Quedarme cómo si nada mientras el asesino de mi padre sigue en libertad? ¿Esperar a que la policía se digne a hacer algo? _Lo acosaron las preguntas, como una pelotita de pin-ball rebotando contra los costados de su cerebro.

Pero si podía hacer algo. Es decir, ¡él era Aqualad! Era un héroe, un superhéroe, y conocía de sobra el procedimiento de la venganza. Robin no se habría rendido; él habría buscado al responsable de la muerte de sus padres... De hecho, lo había hecho. Robin había vengado a sus padres, y aunque eso no hacía que doliera menos su ausencia, por lo menos acallaba un poco sus deseos de venganza.

A Garth jamás se le habría ocurrido convertirse en superhéroe por venganza, la oportunidad simplemente le cayó del cielo (o más bien, él cayó a ella). Ahora todo era diferente: Para vengar la muerte de su padre debía convertirse en otra clase de superhéroe. Aqualad era el ayudante, Garth necesitaba una identidad que hablara por sí misma.

_Tempest..._

—Eso hasta suena pegajoso —se sonrió con arrogancia.

* * *

**Estoy un poco confundida con la historia de Orm. Su origen en Pre-crisis dice que es hijo de Tom Curry (el padre de Aquaman en pre crisis y, aparentemente, en new 52 otra vez) y una mujer llamada Mary O'Sullivan. Él creció bajo la sombra de su heroico medio hermano, resentido por el hecho de no tener ninguno de los poderes de Aquaman.**

**Post-crisis: El origen de Ocean Master cambió siguiendo el reinicio de Aquaman por Peter David. Sigue siendo el medio hermano de Aquaman, pero ya que este no es más el hijode Tom Curry, Orm es ahora el hijo de Atlan y una mujer Inupiat.**

**New 52: Una vez más, los orígenes de Ocean Master cambian otra vez con el reinicio de DC. Después de que Atlanna llevara a su primer hijo, Arthur Curry, a la superficie para protegerlo de los efectos de la tirania de Atlantis, es obligada a casarse con un miembro de la guardia de Atlantis y da a luz a su segundo hijo, Orm. Doce años más tarde, el padre de Orm es asesinado y Atlanna muere bajo circunstancias desconocidas.**

**Para este fanfic utilizaré parte de los orígenes de Pre-crisis, mezclando con algunas locas ideas que salgan de mi cabeza xD. Hago esta aclaración para que no se confundan en la lectura, y para no confundirme yo también :S. **

**Toda la información de los orígenes de Ocean Master fue sacada de Wikipedia. Tuve que traducir porque la página está en ingles, así que no quedó tal cual :P. **

**¡Saludos!**

**PD: Perdón por el final del capítulo... No sabía muy bien como cerrarlo, se me estaban agotando las ideas y quería publicar antes del viernes... ¡Es que estoy en plena época de parciales! S:**


End file.
